twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Quil Ateara V
This article is about Jacob's friend. For other characters with this name, see Quil (disambiguation). A member of the wolf pack, Quil Ateara is mentioned in Twilight, but becomes more of a regular character beginning in New Moon. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on, but the pack really didn't understand his excitement as they were dismayed at the thought that the Cullens had indirectly caused another wolf to phase. History ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Quil is introduced as Jacob and Embry's best friend. Embry and Jacob drifted away from him after they started to phase and joined Sam Uley's pack. He worried about their strange behavior, and feared that he might be next. He will phase before the start of Eclipse. ''Eclipse'' Sometime before Eclipse, Quil finally joined the pack and enjoys being a werewolf the most, on which Jacob comments: 'That's so Quil'. Most of all, he was happy to reunite with his friends. Following Sam and Jared, Quil was the third to imprint, and he went after Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire. Quil and Embry are present alongside Jacob at the graduation party at which the Cullens discover that Victoria is preparing to attack with her army, and Quil and the pack agree to help them in battle in order to protect Forks. ''Breaking Dawn'' The pack splits when Jacob leaves, followed by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Quil and Embry are greatly upset over their decision and Quil tries to plead Jacob to come back, but to no prevail. Near the end of the book it states that Quil joins Jacob's pack, along with Embry. He stands with the Cullens during the confrontation with the Volturi. Relationships Claire Claire is the two-year-old niece of Emily Young. Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry, when she hears Jacob raise his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing him. Although their relationship seems scandalous, Jacob says that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a friend, a best friend, a protector, or a lover. He also adds that Quil might fall for Claire when she grows up, and Claire for him. Physical description Quil is described as having dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly. Wolf form As a wolf, Quil has deep chocolate brown fur, lighter on the face. Film portrayal Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman in the movie adaptation of New Moon and Eclipse. Appearances *''New Moon (First appearance) **The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Breaking Dawn Part 1 References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Sam Uley's Pack Category:Jacob Black's Pack